


The Surprise

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Ginny Weasley, F/F, F/M, Pegging, Possession, Public Humiliation, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ginny receives some help in preparing the entertainment for her and Harry's Halloween party. Based on the prompt "It's been ten years since Lord Voldemort has been defeated, and everything seems fine. Until Ginny finds herself having fugue states again, and waking up in strange places without knowing how she got there. Somehow Voldemort has managed to possess her again, with more adult results."





	

Harry had never been comfortable enough to live at 12 Grimmauld Place, yet he had also been uncomfortable with the idea of selling the house he’d inherited from Sirius. It had been Ginny’s idea to host their first Halloween party there three years after the war and it had become a tradition over the years. Harry’s co-workers at the Ministry vied for invitations and even the society column of the Daily Prophet usually covered the event. After all, it had been on Halloween night in 1981 that Lord Voldemort had first attempted to kill Harry and set in motion his own destruction. In addition to all the things 31st October had come to signify over the centuries, it was also a day of triumph for Wizarding Britain. 

This year had marked ten years since Voldemort’s permanent downfall and everyone expected this year’s party to be bigger and better than ever. Molly had been happy to take care of baby James so Ginny could devote her full attention to preparation and planning. She was supposed to stop by the caterer’s this morning and sample the food they planned to serve…

… Only now it was full dark outside and Ginny found herself standing on her doorstep with her key in hand and no memory of what had happened since leaving home this morning. 

The door opened and Harry grinned at her. “Thought I heard you,” he said.

She should have told him, but she didn’t. She let him kiss her and then she laughed and told him she hoped he had dinner ready.

-

Ron hung from the ceiling by his wrists. His pale body was streaked with blood, the result of an earlier whipping.

Ginny lazily waved her wand and watched the bonds dissolve and drop her brother in a heap on the floor. He was groaning. She waved her wand again and chains sprung out of the floor to encircle his neck and limbs. 

“Ginny-”

“Silencio!” 

She knelt beside him and stroked a welt on his freckled arse. “I hadn’t planned on it, but seeing you like this has had quite an effect on this body. A pity it is not equipped to fuck you properly, but a prosthetic will have to do.” 

She conjured a dildo the size of a centaur’s cock and let Ron have a good, long look at it before moving it to his arsehole. Unfortunately, it proved impossible to get it inside him. He just couldn’t take it dry. She was forced to cast a lubricating charm before the massive head would enter his virgin hole. 

Ginny ended the silencing charm and savored Ron’s scream. At this rate he’d scream himself hoarse before the dildo bottomed out. She reached around him to squeeze his flaccid cock savagely as she rammed the dildo further up his arse. This was just the start.

-

“Ginny! Ginny!”

She awoke to Harry shaking her. She felt physically ill. “Oh, Harry, I had the most disgusting nightmare.”

He held her in his arms and rocked her. “It’s all right, love. It was only a dream.” 

She was supposed to pick up their costumes from the shop the following morning, but the next thing she knew it was late afternoon already and dinner was cooking on the stove. Once she could dismiss and explain away, but twice… She knew what was happening. It had happened before. Harry could help her. He’d know what to do. 

Ginny opened her mouth to tell him everything - and instead she said, her tone cheerful, “It’s a little burnt, but no complaints, all right?

-

She’d opted for a different approach with the Mudblood. Instead of whipping her bloody, she wanted to see the know-it-all humiliated. She wanted to make her compliant in her humiliation and thus doubly humiliated. She knew just how to accomplish it too.

Her brother’s little half-blood spawn floated suspended in the air, unconscious but unharmed. Ginny conjured a little shadow of the Dark Mark and set it swirling around the brats. 

“Please,” her sister-in-law sobbed. “Don’t hurt them. I’ll do whatever you want.”

“I want to see your dirty mudblood cunt. Take off your clothes.” 

Hermione stared at her uncomprehendingly. 

Ginny aimed her wand at Rose and Hugo threateningly. 

Hermione hastily tore off her clothing. She even parted her legs so Ginny could see her filthy cunt. 

“Is it wet? Muggles are animals, always rutting and breeding.”

“Fight him, Ginny,” Hermione said. “You have to fight him.”

Ginny forewent the use of magic for the satisfaction of slapping the Mudblood. “Fight me?! She welcomed me! She missed me, and she welcomed me back with an open heart.” 

She shoved her fingers up the Mudblood’s cunt roughly. “Dry? What a surprise. Get it wet for me, Mudblood. Diddle yourself.” 

Tears streamed down Hermione’s face as she slowly brought a hand between her legs and began to rub her clit. 

Ginny opened her purse and brought out the double-headed dildo she’d purchased for this occasion. She shed her trousers and knickers and easily slid the slimmer end of the dildo into herself. She buckled on the harness and then stroked the thick length that protruded in front of her. 

“Are you ready for me, Hermione?” she asked in a parody of a lover’s voice. 

“Ginny, don’t let him do this,” Hermione pleaded. 

She laughed in a high, cold voice. “Do you think I do this for my own pleasure, mudblood? Do you think your filthy cunt holds any attraction for me? I do this to reward my servant. She is the one who wishes to use your body.” 

With that, Ginny knelt between Hermione’s legs and began to work the dildo into her. “She wants to ride you harder than her brother ever rode you, to make you scream louder than he ever did.”

Hermione wailed, “Ginny!”

Ginny began to pump her hips. She was going to enjoy this so much.

-

“Thank you for coming.” Ginny embraced Neville after Harry had shaken his hand. “This year will be the best yet. I’ve got a special surprise.”

Hannah stared at Ginny’s middle speculatively. What an idiot, to think the surprise was anything so mundane as a pregnancy announcement. Ginny smiled at her brightly and kissed her cheek. She couldn’t wait to see her tortured and broken. 

“What do you think is keeping Ron and Hermione?” Harry asked. “Ron’s usually the first one here.”

“I’m sure they won’t miss tonight for anything,” Ginny replied. As far as everyone knew, Ron and Hermione had been home tending to their sick children these past few days. 

When most of the expected guests had arrived and the rum-sprinkled punch was flowing freely, Ginny deemed it time to reveal her surprise. She assembled everyone and told them to watch.

Old Walburga Black would have appreciated the use to which Ginny had put her drawing room. As the doors slowly opened, the surprise was revealed. Harry Potter and his guests were treated to the sight of the naked bodies of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger splayed out in chains. An enchanted dildo was still buggering Ron, and the erection he sported no doubt added to his humiliation.

A powerful lust curse had been placed on Hermione and the too-clever witch had been rendered so desperate by unsatisfied sexual need that she could only writhe and moan. “Harry,” she said, relief evident in her voice. But then another wave of lust surged through her body and she cried out, “Fuck me! Please, somebody fuck me!” 

Harry, Neville, Luna, and everyone else just stared. No one could do anything but stare in silence. 

“Well, what do you think of my surprise?” Ginny asked. 

Harry turned to her, horror and incomprehension writ on his face. 

“I admit I had quite a bit of help from an old friend.”

“Ginny,” he said. Then comprehension dawned. “Voldemort.” 

Ginny laughed. She laughed while the doors and windows sealed themselves, while the fireplace disconnected from the Floo network, and while a barrier sprung up to prevent anyone from Apparating away. 

“Hello, Harry. Excellent party.”


End file.
